Fading Like A Flower
by Rampart
Summary: A RinHaru fic made for my buddy Nikkisan. Rated T for teen.. because it seems to fit the age group more. But doesn't contain any bad langauge.If only he knew. How much she truly loved him.


Fading Like a Flower

_**A/N:**_ This fic is dedicated to my friend Nikki-san. She is a total Fruits Basket fan, so I hope she'll like this. Also, no beta for this story.. wrote it in one afternoon before leaving on a trip. I felt it needed to get posted. So I.. posted it. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song in this fic "Fading Like a Flower". It is by Roxette.

_In a time where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
to find a heart that's made of stone _

"Why? Please don't go," Haru said earnestly, grabbing her by the arm. She always left. She always got mad. He never knew why, he needed to know. Every time she left him there he felt like he would break down and cry. Every time he sucked it up and pretended nothing happened. He refused to let himself believe she was actually going to leave him. Every time she came back, giving him a new hope.  
Not this time. This time was different. He was tired of waiting for her. Hoping, wishing, dreaming. Remembering all the things they had done in the past. When she still loved him.

_I will try, I just need a little time  
to get your face right out of my mind  
to see the world through different eyes _

This time he needed to know why. Why she always left. What had changed between them. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with anger, confusion and something else he couldn't quite read.

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower _

"Let go of me!" Rin exclaimed and tried to get loose of Haru's tight grip. She hated it when people touched her. Especially Haru. Of all people Haru was one she didn't want to be near.

_Tell me why  
when I scream there's no reply  
when I reach out there's nothing to find  
when I sleep I break down and cry _

"Not until you give me a straight answer," he said fiercely. This time she wasn't going to walk out. No, there had been enough of that.

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower _

Still no reply. He stood there holding on to the girls arm, tightening his grip each second that past. She was falling to the floor, tears running down her face.

_Fading like a rose  
fading like a rose _

"We are over! That is what happened! This, us!" she screamed out. Haru loosened his grip slightly and looked down at her, now sitting on the ground.

_  
beaten by the storm  
talking to myself  
getting washed by the rain   
it's such a cold cold town _

His eyes looked over her body, resting on her face. Her eyes had lost all of the anger and confusion. Now there was only pain, a pain he figured he had caused.

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower _

"It.. Akito.." was all she said. Burying her face in her arms. Haru stood there and started at her blankly for a few seconds before attempting to speak. Before he could get anything out she slowly stood up. He could tell she was weak and reached out for her. She swatted him away and fell to the floor. The next thing he knew there was a horse lying in front of him.

_Tell me why  
when I scream there's no reply _

Panic swept over him and he fell to his knees in front of the creature. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were open, but showed no emotion. They were just empty orbs of dark purple.

_when I reach out there's nothing to find  
when I sleep I break down and cry _

"Don't go, you weren't supposed to leave me this time," he said, his voice shaking. There was no use holding in the tears this time. She was gone for good, there was no use in hoping she would come back someday. She wasn't going to. This time she really wasn't going to…

_I feel I'm fading like a flower  
Fading like a rose  
fading like a rose_

If only he knew. How much she truly loved him.

**_A/N:_** That was that. I hope y'all liked it. Not so fond of it myself, bit boring. But I need to give it to her anyways. I also totally love the song I used. Such an awsome song.. yep. Not much to write, except leave a review

**_Rampart_**


End file.
